Percabeth Valentine's day!
by cheezygurl51899
Summary: Annabeth has always liked Percy. They are best friends. How will Percy express his love? Just a little Percabeth one-shot.


Ugh. Valentine's Day. It is tomorrow and it is one of the worst holidays. Especially since I don't have a boyfriend. And my crush is so oblivious. He is my best friend. His name is Percy Jackson. And what makes it worse is that he is considered the hottest guy in our school. All of the girls are crazy about him. I don't blame them though. He is just so likeable. I think that 10 people have already asked him to be their valentine. But he let them down easy, because he is not only a really good looking guy, but a total sweetheart.

We were at lunch and I was thinking about all of this stuff when Percy waved his hand in front of my head.

"Annabeth? Hello?" he asked.

"What? Sorry…just thinking." I said.

"About what?" he asked, taking a bit from his pizza.

"Oh….nothing. Just…. Nothing." I said. He nodded.

"You know that I'm your best friend, and you can tell me anything." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Sparks ran through me.

"I know…it's just….girl stuff. You won't want to hear." I said. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. Just then someone came up to our table. I expected it to be grove or another girl. But it wasn't it was a new kid. His name was Ethan. From what I heard, he was a total snob.

"Hey…Annabeth." He said. I nodded.

"Hey, Ethan." I said.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to be my…..uh….valentine?" he asked. Okay. Not the Ethan I heard about.

"Um….Ethan…That is really sweet of you. But…no." I said. His face hardened.

"Oh come on. Why not?" he asked. There is the real Ethan

"Because I'm just not into you like that." I said.

"I bet one date will change your mind." He said. I shook my head.

"No, Ethan." I said.

"I never get rejected! Okay? Just one date." He said. Percy interrupted.

"Hey...she said no. Leave her alone." Percy said. Now any other girl would think, _hey…he is sticking up for me. He must really like me!_

But I've known Percy forever and I know he is just being nice.

"Why? Jealous, Jackson?" He sneered. I glanced at Percy and it looked like he was blushing.

"No. She is my best friend and I….I just…..want her to be happy." He said, finally. "And you obviously do not make her happy."

"Whatever." He said, and he walked away. I looked at Percy.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded.

"No problem. I got your back." He winked at me. I laughed.

"Percy Jackson, I don't know what I would do without you." I said. It was Percy's turn to laugh.

"You would die in a cave alone." He said. I smiled.

"Probably." I said. The bell rang.

"Well…let's go to class." He said. I smiled and hugged him goodbye.

"Remember to meet me in the usual place." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, I never forget." I said. Then I went to me class.

The hour went by so slow, I was so happy when the bell rang. I got in my car and drove to the beach to meet Percy in the dock. It was our own personal spot that no one ever went to. He was there already.

"Hey…seaweed brain." I said. It was an old nickname. I used it because he loved the water so much and he didn't have the brightest head. Percy turned and smirked.

"Hey, wise girl. Come over here." He said. I sat down next to him.

"The ocean is beautiful today." I said.

"It always is." He said. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his head on mine.

"Valentine's day." I said. Percy laughed.

"Oh ya. You always hated that day." He said. I laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yep." He said.

"Speaking of that…there is this girl that I like and I want you to help me asked her to be my valentine." He said. My face probably lost all color. God, I never considered that he might like someone. Now I'm losing him.

"Who is she?" I asked. Percy smiled and shook his head.

"Can't tell you." He said. I sighed.

"Well then u can't help you if I don't know what she likes." I said. Percy sighed.

"She is a lot like you." He said. I nodded.

"Well then don't give her anything complicated. Something sweet. Like invite her over for a movie and pop the question." I said. Then I smacked myself in my head for giving him away like that. Letting him go. If she is like me then she will defiantly give in. Percy nodded.

"But tonight is our movie and pizza night. When would I do it?" He said.

"Listen Percy, I can't figure everything out for you!" I snapped. Percy stared at me. He didn't expect that at all. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just jealous." I said. Percy laughed.

"Why are you jealous?" he asked. I thought about an answer. I can't really tell him why.

"Because you are my best friend and I feel like if you have a girlfriend then I will lose you." I said. Oh ya…that was good. Percy laughed again and put his arm around me.  
>"You won't lose me. We are best friends. Nothing can break us apart." I said. I nodded.<p>

"Well, we better get going. Don't want to miss our movie." He said.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Tangled." He said. I smiled. I watched tangled and fell in love. It was funny, sweet, and just the best princess movie in the world!  
>"Cool." I said. We drove to Percy's house and sat on the couch while he ordered the pizza. As soon as it came we put in the movie. I laughed. So much. Percy laughed too, but I'm pretty sure that he was laughing at me. When the dramatic part came Percy turned to me.<p>

"I have a question." He said.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed my hands.

"Will you be my valentine?" he asked. I smiled and threw my arms around him. We kissed as soon as the couple kissed in the movie. It was perfect. We pulled away and I smiled.

"Duh seaweed brain!" I said. He smiled and kissed me again.


End file.
